


You're still awake

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maybe putting your phone on speaker in front of the girl you secretly love wasn't the best idea considering the friends you have...





	You're still awake

Beca shoved the headphones over her ears, having found some inspiration for a mix that she really didn’t want to forget before she could work on it.

She set up her laptop and stuck with it for about 40 minutes before listening to it back.

Chloe had got home not along ago, trying not to bother the brunette until she knew she was done just in case she interrupted something; not knowing that Beca wouldn’t have minded because it was _her_.

‘Becs your phone is ringing.’ Chloe called out, glancing at the caller ID. ‘It’s Stacie.’

But the younger girl couldn’t hear over the music blaring into her ears.

Chloe answered the call. ‘Hey Stace it’s Chlo, I’ll just grab Becs.’

The redhead snuck up, and lifted the headphones up and whispered. ‘Beca.’ Making her jump, flustered.

‘Can I help you?’ Beca teasingly raised an eyebrow.

Chloe held out the mobile. ‘Stacie rang.’

Beca thanked her, putting the phone call on speaker so she could still work on her laptop. ‘Hey dude, what’s up?’

‘Jeez, you two are such a married couple you know that? You share a bed, answer the phone for one another. When are you going to tell her you love her, it’s getting real painful to watch Beca.’ Stacie rambled through the phone.

Beca’s eyes widened as she grabbed the phone, taking it off speaker and holding it up to her ear, not even looking at Chloe.

Chloe was stood, slack jawed.

‘Stace you were um you were on speaker.’ Beca said quietly, putting her hand to her forehead. ‘I’ll call you back okay?’

She hung up quickly, slowly turning her chair to face the other girl.

‘Chlo…’ Beca started. ‘I, um..’

‘You’re in love with me?’

Beca sighed heavily. ‘I-I, well I um…see the thing is…’

‘Beca.’

‘Yes. Yes I am in love with you okay, I have been for years but like I just didn’t want it to be weird and I just thought that if everything stayed how it was at least I still had you in my life you know?’ Beca rambled on.

Chloe tilted her head. ‘I didn’t even know you were into girls?’

‘Well, I’m not exactly the straightest person you’ve ever met am I?’ Beca joked awkwardly.

Once Chloe thought about it, thinking back to comments Beca would make, and her style; she agreed. ‘I suppose that’s pretty true.’

‘Look Chlo, is there any way you could forget this happened?’ The brunette begged, standing up now.

‘Why would I want to do that?’ Chloe frowned.

‘Huh?’

The redhead rolled her eyes, stepping closer to the other girl. ‘I love you too, you idiot.’

‘ _What?_ Did you have to leave me sweating all that time? Jesus Beale.’ Beca complained, before realising that Chloe had just told her something she thought she’d never hear. ‘Do you really?’

‘Of course I do.’ Chloe grinned, pulling Beca closer to her by her waist.

Beca grinned giddily back, leaning forward to finally kiss the girl.

Pulling back for air, Beca’s eyes were still closed. ‘You know, I’m kind of scared I’ll open my eyes and I’m going to wake up.’

‘You’re so cheesy.’ Chloe teased. ‘Open your eyes.’

Beca opened them, to find Chloe still staring back at her with her perfect smile.

‘I still love you. And you’re still awake.’

Beca leant her forehead on the redheads’. ‘Remind me to thank Stacie.’

‘Thank her later.’ Chloe raised an eyebrow, pulling Beca onto the bed, kissing her again.

‘Yeah she can wait.’ Beca smirked.


End file.
